Nos Braços De Um Anjo
by LikE aN anGeL
Summary: Porque nada dura para sempre... :) r-e-v-i-e-w! :P


Nos Braços de um Anjo

Pontuais como sempre, ambos foram ter ao esconderijo que, por muitas vezes, presenciara aqueles encontros. Algures no meio de uma floresta cheia de perigos, onde a luz da radiante lua só conseguia iluminar o alto das majestosas árvores que os escondiam, deixando apenas à mostra as sombras de algo desigual. Duas sombras que de tão diferentes, se uniam como uma só.

Caminhando um para o outro, debaixo de um manto preto, reluziam os olhos azuis de um loiro que se encontravam com os castanhos de uma morena, envolta num manto branco.

Receando ouvir que aquele mundo que tornavam só deles já não era seguro e que teriam de se separar, pararam a um metro de distância. Como acontecera até ali, nenhum deles havia arranjado as tantas palavras que queriam dizer um ao outro. E por isso, ficaram mais uma vez, no silêncio de um olhar, apenas quebrado pelos uivos dos lobos, e ruídos nocturnos.

E como o tempo não pára, e temos de ser nós a formar os momentos certos, passados segundos, saiu do manto preto uma mão branca, com dedos compridos e finos, que esticados, procuravam a chave da felicidade, que se encontrava na sua frente. Uma mão com dedos esguios e feições perfeitas caiu sobre a saiu, que estava gelada, e com um toque suave, puxou o corpo da chave de encontro ao seu. Mas em vez de encontrar o conforto para o seu coração despedaçado com as trevas do seu mundo, apenas encontrou outra respiração acelerada. Até mais que a sua. Sorriu ao ver que ela sentia o mesmo que ele... A mesma intensidade, o mesmo desejo, a mesma obsessão que há muito o perseguia! A de encontrar um mundo onde pudesse ser feliz!

Com um sopro gelado do vento, o capuz dela escorregou e ele pôde, mais uma vez, ver a sua beleza. Envolta nos seus braços, encontrava-se uma rapariga de caracóis perfeitos que lhe cobriam as costas, uns olhos castanhos, que agora brilhavam mais que nunca, e um sorriso cúmplice, de uns lábios rosa e roxos devido ao frio.

Naquele momento, ele prometeu que iria guardar aquela imagem para sempre.

Ao olhar aqueles olhos azuis, ela questionou-se se aquele momento iria durar até há eternidade... A resposta era óbvia, mas preferiu iludir-se e pensar que sim. Sorriu ao loiro quando este o fez. Lentamente, saboreando cada momento, puxou o capuz negro à sua frente e observou cada pedaço da face branca dele pela última vez.

Os seus olhares uniram-se numa mistura explosiva, e levados por um desejo ardente, o mesmo fizeram com os seus lábios. Uma onda de vento, trazida pelo sentimento de dois amantes fez com que o beijo fosse ainda mais saboreado. Com ambas as mãos na cintura dela, o loiro quase lhe cravava as unhas na pele, numa desesperada esperança de que ela não partisse nunca mais. Por sua vez, as mãos dela encontravam-se no pescoço dele, arrancando-lhe um último beijo. O mais inesquecível, e saboreando-lhe cada milímetro da boca, até lhe faltar o ar. Dava impressão que não se importavam de morrer sufocados, pois nenhum dos dois parecia querer papar com as palavras que passavam de um coração para o outro. Aquele era o único conforto possível para o vazio que se encontrava dentro deles. No lugar da alma!

As mãos que se encontravam na cintura passara, para a cara dela e, finalmente, o beijo terminou. Tão repentinamente como tinha começado. No meio de duas respirações abafadas e pequenos beijos pela cara da sua amada, foi pronunciando sílabas... Num suplico, como se lhe quisessem sugar a vida!

- Por favor, não vás!

Ela não queria... Mas não tinha motivos para esconder o que sentia! Deixou cair uma silenciosa lágrima que morreu num dos dedos brancos que lhe acariciavam a cara. Olhou-o mais uma vez nos olhos azuis.

- Não tenho medo da morte...

A sua voz era segura, mas no interior, tudo parecia desmoronar... E não querendo que o loiro descobrisse, uniu de novo as suas bocas, mas desta vez num beijo molhado. De tantas as lágrimas que ambos derramavam ao sentir que ia ser o último. E todo o sofrimento começava a borbulhar na superfície das suas diferentes peles. Cada lágrima, doía ao cair dos olhos, como uma agulha que lhes espetavam no corpo, dentro do lago terrivelmente frio.

No meio de tantas as discussões que haviam tido quando tinham ainda tenra idade, pensava, ser fortes. Mas naquela noite, debaixo daqueles mínimos raios de luz prateados, descobriram que eram fracos. Ao ponto de não aguentarem viver um sem o outro. Mas isso seria ser um fraco? Não... Fraco, seria não conseguir morrer por amor...

Depois de pensamentos comuns e imagens de momentos felizes e tristes passarem pelas suas cabeças, os lábios pararam com o beijo e com um suspiro mútuo, os corpos separaram-se e voltaram a sentir a brisa livre que por ali vagueava. Apenas as mãos ficaram unidas. Como da primeira vez...

A rapariga de caracóis largou repentinamente a mão do loiro, o que fez com que este se sobressaltasse. Murmurou um "desculpa" quase inaudível, e partiu pelo mesmo caminho por onde tinha vindo, com o seu manto branco, sem olhar para trás uma única vez. As lágrimas corriam pela sua face. Tinham ficado tantas coisas por dizer... Mas ela sabia que estava a fazer a coisa certa. Ia salvar os seus verdadeiros amigos das trevas! Nem que isso, em troca, lhe exigisse a própria vida!

E ele ali ficou... Até o branco do anjo; da sua chave, desaparecer na escuridão. Nunca acreditara no destino, mas seria que aquilo já estava escrito? Ele gostaria tanto de saber...

Draco ergueu a cabeça e olhou a estátua de um anjo que se encontrava por cima do túmulo. Tinha os olhos molhados como naquela noite, que ele recordava com a mesma intensidade de como se estivesse a sentir o calor de Hermione nos seus braços... Já tinha passado tanto tempo. Mas as lágrimas não se esgotavam!

Ali no cemitério que nunca conseguira visitar até àquele dia, em frente ao túmulo da sua chave, e com a chuva a cair-lhe na cabeça loira, Draco Malfoy fechou novamente os olhos e outra série de imagens lhe passou pela memória. Sentiu-se completamente vazio, quando a viu dentro da sua escura mente, a salvar o seu amigo Harry Potter, e a ser atingida por um feitiço mortal.

Aquelas imagens eram demasiado dolorosas para uma alma já destroçada, como a dele. Mas não sabia que feitiço usar para as fazer parar.

A imagem que apareceu no momento seguinte, foi a de Hermione estendida no chão, de olhos bem abertos. Mas dentro deles, só existia o vazio... A morte apoderara-se dela... E isso, fê-lo derramar uma lágrima. Lágrima? Não seria chuva? Ele não sabia se chorava ou não... Só conseguia sentir que o seu coração já não lhe pertencia. Talvez tivesse partido com ela...

O céu abriu-se num pequeno raio de luz, o que o fez abrir os olhos azuis. Soube que havia chegado o momento...

Colocou uma rosa de pétalas negras por cima da laje gelada que se erguia entre ele e a terra que lhe havia retirado o seu bem mais precioso...

Com a ajuda do vento que fazia com que o loiro dos seus cabelos passeasse livre pela última vez, olhou a aberta das nuvens no céu cinzento, enquanto na mão esquerda erguia um punhal tão brilhante como a lua há muitas noites atrás.

Com a luz a queimar-lhe os olhos, fecho-os e respirou fundo. Captando o sussurro do vento que brincava com as folhas que voavam pelo ar. Sentindo o silêncio de estar só uma vez mais. E o último som, de algo a cortar o ar...

Sentiu uma dor profunda quando o punhal erguido se espetou um pouco acima da sua barriga. Deitou-se sobre o gelado mármore que lhe aliviou as dores. Abriu os olhos e viu a sua última imagem... Não a do Sol nem da chuva. Mas a de um sorriso que lhe apareceu no céu.

Deixou de ouvir os gritos do vento, as folhas a arrastarem-se pelo chão, e até o próprio silêncio. Como o seu coração parou de bater, e os seus olhos de fechar. Apenas porque com umas lindas asas pretas, a sombra por que ele tanto ansiava apareceu no infinito do céu, com uma imagem que ele nunca esqueceu. O sorriso de Hermione...

Esta é uma fic pequenita! :) Eu sei que está um bocadinho dramática... Mas eu adoro quando o final é trágico! Lol Como sempre, vou dizer................review! :P Porque falem bem, falem mal, mas deixem review! Muahahah kiSs da anGeL


End file.
